


Young Talent

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Older!Twins, Other, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet has impressed Sunstreaker; Sideswipe just *has* to meet the mech now.





	Young Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: The twins being the older mechs and ratchet being the youngster in the relationship/flirting circle/etc.  
> This is originally Chapter 49 of Tumbleweeds

     “Well, aren’t you just about the cutest little thing…” Sideswipe purred, stepping into Ratchet’s space. 

     The medic bristled, his mouth opening to speak, only for it to open wider in shock as Sunstreaker stepped up behind him and ghosted hands over white shoulders. 

     “What do you think you’re doing?” Ratchet demanded, trying to turn himself so he could keep both twins in sight. He had probably intended for it to sound imperious but his voice shook just a little in nervousness.  

     “Thanking you for saving my brother’s life,” Sunstreaker supplied. “You were… impressive… the other day.” 

     “I have to take Sunny’s word for it. But, I guess me standing here is proof enough,” Sideswipe added with a cheeky grin. 

     “Oh. You’re… you’re welcome,” Ratchet ventured hesitantly. “How are you feeling?”

     Sideswipe’s smile widened and his optics lidded as he leaned in. “Oh, I’m fine. Just like you are.”

     “Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!” The twins’ heads shot up in unison at Hoist’s call from across the medical bay. “Leave Ratchet alone.” 

     “We’re not bothering him,” Sunstreaker growled, shifting so that their arms brushed. “He didn’t tell us to leave.”

     “Because he’s too polite to do so. But I’m not. Unless you’re injured, leave,” Hoist instructed. 

     “I don’t know… my spark is feeling kind of funny,” Sideswipe murmured, turning to stare intently at Ratchet. 

     Ratchet looked back at him, plating flaring in surprise. Then his faceplates heated and he ducked his head. “I think you should probably go.” 

     Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a glance before they reluctantly stepped back. “If that’s what you want. See you around, Ratch,” Sideswipe said, waving over his shoulder as they began walking away, Hoist glaring at them the entire time. 

  
~ End

 

 


End file.
